Estúpidas mentiras
by ojos dorados
Summary: Las mentiras siempre habían sido el pilar principal de su relación. Pero cuando la pasión hace que las cosas se agraven, ella decide escapar con la idea de que él la dejaría en paz. Una muy gran equivocación. [AU/InuKag]
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte 1.**

Después de una semana había vuelto al apartamento viendo cómo todo estaba apagado y silencioso, había llamado varias veces a su mujer pero ella no contestaba y no se presentaba a trabajar. Si, era su mujer, suya y no era necesario que llevara un anillo para saber que le pertenecía. Pero entró en pánico cuando vio que nadie le contestaba. Rápidamente corrió hasta su habitación y abrió el armario.

Nada. No había nada.

Corrió por todo el piso gritando su nombre pero nada, nada ni nadie estaba allí. Salió del apartamento y fue a la portería del edificio y desesperado golpeó la puerta, Myoga abrió e inmediatamente le pregunto sobre la mujer que vivía en el 265, le había dicho que la chica se había ido hacía ya cinco días y le había dejado las llaves del auto que él le había dado que estaba en el garage del lugar y las del apartamento para que se las entregara.

Agarró ambas llaves, dio las gracias y volvió a entrar en el piso.

Devastado miró el polvoso apartamento oscuro. Carecía de color sin ella, caminó hasta la habitación que pocas veces compartían y se sentó sobre la cama. Su perfume aún estaba en las almohadas. Tranquilo y tratando de controlar su temperamento llamó a su celular. El aparato sonó encima del buró blanco que tenía en una esquina de la habitación, lo había dejado, a él y al maldito teléfono.

Arrojó el aparato contra la pared y este se hizo añicos al instante. Estaba furioso. Si que lo estaba.

—¡Demonios!

 **-o-**

 **Unos cinco días antes...**

 **-o-**

Kagome casi se cayó de la silla al ver el resultado.

¿Positivo?

Mierda. ¿Como pudo pasar? Siempre había usado protección, pero al parecer, las pastillas no eran efectivas, iría al ginecólogo cuando todo el lío estuviese "arreglado". Mierda, lo que faltaba.

Hizo su larga melena hacia atrás con ambas manos y dejó la prueba de embarazo en la mesa. Suspiró y casi quiso arrancarse cada cabello de su cabeza.

—¿Y ahora que mierda voy a hacer?

Sólo había una cosa que hacer. Miró el departamento con pena y se dirigió al armario, saco una maleta color rosa del mismo y la abrió arrojando cada prenda que tenía. Sacó su celular y marcó el único número que se sabía de memoria. Lo puso en alta voz dejandolo en la mesita de noche mientras ella se ponía a sacar todo del armario, y sonó una... dos... tres veces.

—Maldición, contesta.

 _—¿Bueno?_

—¡Sango!

Cayó al suelo al enredar sus altos tacones con un vestido amarillo de fiesta al tratar de correr hacia la mesita de noche. Se arrastró como pudo y agarró el teléfono aún estando en el suelo.

 _—¿Kagome?_

—¡Si! Gracias a Dios que contestaste...

— _Kagome ¿estás bien?_

—No, no estoy bien. Acabo de descubrir algo que prácticamente será el causante de mi muerte y no tengo idea que hacer, además de que estoy estúpidamente colada por un hombre casado, creo que estoy a punto de entrar en pánico y...

 _—¡Ya! ¡Cálmate!_

—¿¡Pero cómo quieres que me calme!? Estoy a punto de entrar en una crisis nerviosa en este momento.

Empezó a morderse la uña del dedo pulgar derecho con mucho nerviosismo y Sango suspiró del otro lado de la línea.

— _Bien, primero respira..._

Kagome hizo caso a su hermana y respiró hondamente. Sus manos aún temblaban pero pudo recuperar la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—Gracias...

— _Ahora, cuéntame..._

—Estoy embarazada.

La línea quedo un par de segundos en silencio antes de que su hermana volviera a hablar.

 _—¡Wow! Eso es... hmm, inesperado._

—Lo sé... –Kagome suspiró con fuerza. –Soy una estúpida.

— _Si lo eres. –_ concordó _. –Pero eso no te servirá de nada ahora._

—Lo sé.

 _—¿Y que piensas hacer?_

—Irme, claro está.

Se deshizo de sus tacones quedando descalza y miró el enorme armario de la enorme habitación del enorme departamento. Inuyasha Taisho era su jefe hacía ya tres años, ella era su simple secretaria. Kagome había estado buscando un trabajo rápido desde que llegó a la ciudad de California y eso había sido lo mejor que había encontrado. Las cosas fueron normales los primeros dos años, hasta que su novio la engaño abandonándola un año atrás, ella era una engañada virgen y podía decirse que estaba _vulnerable_. Inuyasha Taisho había sido la distracción perfecta, el problema era que estaba casado, con una neurótica, controladora y súper celosa esposa. Kikyo Tama de Taisho era la pesadilla de todo hombre casado o no-casado. Era una mujer con temperamento fuertísimo y no le gustaba que anduvieran detrás de lo suyo. En teoría, estaba loca.

Más eso no le había importado a ninguno de los dos, con algunas mentiras de aquí y por allá habían tenido una relación de amantes de un año. Los dos estaban satisfechos y no tenían sentimientos por el otro. (O al menos eso era lo que ella quería hacerse creer) Las cosas eran bastante tolerables para ambos pero ahora con ella embarazada las cosas se complicaban, y mucho.

 _—¿Eso es lo que harás? ¿escapar?_

—¿Que otra cosa quieres que haga?

 _—¿Y que hay de él?_

—¿Prefieres que me quede viendo cómo una furiosa Kikyo viene detrás de mi? –preguntó con sorna. –¿Viste lo que soy? Me matará si me agarra. ¡Esa mujer es una loca!

— _Ella no tiene la culpa de que midas un metro y medio.._

—¿De que lado estas, Sango? –reprochó. –También recuerdame que ella no tiene la culpa de que me halla metido con su marido.

— _Bueno, en teoría..._

—Mejor cállate.

Sango rió del otro lado de la línea. Su hermana menor siempre había sido una muchacha irresponsable y salvaje por así decirlo. Ahora que necesitaba su ayuda era grato verla desesperada luego de los regaños que pasó de adolescente por su culpa. Ella era la única que sabía de su relación con su jefe, nadie más que ella era quien llevaba el ritmo de la situación.

 _—¿Que pasará con Inuyasha?_

—Se las arreglará sin mi.

 _—¿No se lo dirás?_

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Que estas loca?

 _—¡Pero es su hijo!_

—¿Me ayudarás o simplemente me dirás que hacer?

Sango suspiró, no conocía a Inuyasha Taisho más que en revistas y programas de televisión. Era un hombre muy guapo, rico y conocido por medio mundo, pero con el temperamento de un perro fiero. Eso les traerían problemas, y Kagome lo sabía. Más, nunca le negaría ayuda a su hermanita.

— _Ya, ¿estás segura de querer volver a la vida de campo?_

—Súper segura.

— _Muy bien, mañana te esperaré en la terminal de autobuses._

La familia Higurashi tenía una pintoresca hacienda en un pueblo lejos de la ciudad, allí sería el escondite perfecto.

—Muy bien, gracias hermana.

 _—¡Me la deberás_!

—¡Toda la vida!

Se despidieron y Kagome miró su maleta a medio hacer, ya no habría vuelta atrás. O se iría dejando toda la maraña de mentiras o moriría en más manos de Kikyo Taisho.

 **Veinticuatro de diciembre.**


	2. Parte 2

**Parte 2.**

Bajó del autobús y se encaminó hasta la estación. Se encontraba un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Montana. Aspiró el puro aire de Montana y se llenó los pulmones, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba allí, se sentía bien volver a casa. Buscó a Sango por toda la estación y nada, bufó alto. Su hermana era tan servicial, tres días de viaje en un tren sin aire acondicionado y uno en autobús no eran un buen plan de viaje para una embarazada.

Su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Kagome? –la chica se dio la vuelta. –¡Kagome!

Un chico de melena negra y ojos celestes le dio la bienvenida con un efusivo abrazo, que ella gustosa correspondió.

—Mira como estas –ella sonrió. –, no has crecido nada. –Koga empezó a reír llevándose un pellizco en el brazo. –¡Auch!

—¿Que manera es esa de saludar? –gruñó.

—Sólo digo la verdad. –respondió sobándose el brazo.

Koga era el mejor amigo de Kagome desde siempre, el vivía junto a su casa también desde que tenía memoria, fueron amigos desde pequeños, Koga representaba un hermano mayor para ella.

—Y dime, enana, ¿qué te hizo volver? –preguntó y ella se tensó. –, creí que tu vida como californiana iba más que bien.

—Digamos que las cosas se salieron de control.

Miró hacia otro lado.

—No es raro viniendo de ti.

—¿Sabes?, mejor cállate y llévame a casa. –ordenó con una sonrisa. –Sango me ha olvidado de nuevo.

—O no te encuentra. –rió y ella también.

Caminaron hasta el auto. Koga tenía un _Dodge Charger 1970_ , era un precioso clásico, era genial. Subieron al coche y Koga se encargó de ponerlo en marcha hacia la casa de su madre, en el camino hablaron de cosas variadas. Las buenas nuevas no tardaron en llegar, Ayame, la novia de Koga, estaba embarazada de unos tres meses. Ayame era una linda chica peliroja que había sido estudiante de intercambio desde Rusia en la secundaria, su pelo rojo y sus ojos verdes la delataban. Se conocieron en la preparatoria y Ayame se había enamorado de Koga dos años después de su llegada, y pues ella solo les dio un _empujoncito_ , para que el idiota abriera los ojos. Pues ahora estaban viviendo juntos y estaban esperando un bebé, ya podía oler su lugar de dama de honor en una próxima boda.

Rió por sus pensamientos. Llegaron a la casa de su madre, el enorme patio delantero tan verde como lo recordaba, Koga bajó para abrir el portón y poder pasar a la casa, no estaba la vieja cafetera roja en el garage así que Sota no estaba. Bajó del auto cuando Koga apagó el motor y vislumbró la puerta abierta.

La casa de su madre era constituida por dos plantas, con tres habitaciones, una cocina, una sala, un garage, dos baños y una biblioteca. Su padre había hecho un buen trabajo construyéndola, lo único que les pudo dejar aparte del viñedo que lo dirigía su tío y con eso su madre podía mantener la casa. Ya en el porche Kagome gritó entrando a la casa.

—¡Mamá!, ¿estás en casa?

No le había avisado a su madre que iba de visita una larga temporada, Sango le había dicho que era mejor darle la sorpresa en persona. Ya luego le explicaría todo.

—¡Hola bebé! –saludó su madre a Kagome. –¿porque no me dijiste que vendrías?

Koga ahogó una carcajada ganándose un golpe en el estómago de parte de la pelinegra, su madre siempre la llamaba bebé cuando venía de visita después de una larga temporada.

—¿Cómo has estado hija? –preguntó abrazándola.

—B-bien mamá, pero m-me estas dejando sin a-aire.

—¡Uy! Lo siento hija. –dijo soltándola

Kagome respiró y luego sonrió. Su madre la había hecho entrar a la cocina y empezó a relatarle su viaje con Koga a su lado.

 **-o-**

Entró al edificio con todos sus demonios al descubierto, Inuyasha Taisho no estaba de buen humor esa mañana. Su secretaria suplente, Rin, se acercó a el temerosa con una libreta de mensajes.

—Buenos días, señor Taisho –él asintió respondiendo a su saludo. –, señor Taisho, no quisiera molestarlo pero su esposa ha estado llamando toda la mañana preguntando por usted, yo no sabía dónde se encontraba y no quería molestarlo a tan tempranas horas...

Él siguió caminando captando cada palabra de su secretaria, Rin continuó al saber que tenía su atención.

—La señora Kikyo dijo que le dijera exactamente las palabras _"Más te vale tener una buena excusa esta vez Inuyasha porque si no te voy a... "_

—Creo que entendí el mensaje Rin. –respondió interrumpiéndola.

Inuyasha suspiró, su secretaria no era más que una niña de dieciocho años que estaba estudiando en la Facultad. Ella no tenía la culpa que cierta mujer se estuviera escondiendo de él, volvió a fruncir el ceño y apretó sus puños.

—Cancela todas mis citas y no quiero recibir ninguna llamada.

—Pe-pero señor...

Entró a su oficina y le cerró la puerta en la cara Rin. La nombrada suspiró ante el genio de su jefe y se sentó en su escritorio al lado de la puerta, tendría un largo día por delante y todo porque la _señorita yo amante del año rebelde_ se acobardó. Mataría a Kagome cuando la viera, su hermana nunca cambiaría.

En la oficina Inuyasha tenía una insoportable jaqueca, se había quedado a dormir en el departamento que había comprado con Kagome a su nombre, con la esperanza que todo fuera una estúpida broma y ella regresara y entrara por la puerta, cosa que no pasó. Cuando despertó era realmente tarde, cosa que no le importó mucho. Pero el genio había saltado al igual que el agua cuando hierve. Kagome tendría que tener una buena excusa para cuando la encontrara, el jueguito del gato y el ratón nunca le había gustado, pero tenía un sentimiento de posesividad con ella y no la dejaría ir tan fácil. Ella no lo sabía pero la había escuchado y sentido las millones de veces que se quedaba despierta, esos te amo que solo le decía cuando estaba dormido no los dejaría pasar así como así. Se había hecho el tonto ya mucho tiempo. Era el momento que sacará las garras y reclamara lo que le pertenecia por derecho, y si ella se había ido con otro hombre que solo se cuidara de que no la encontrara, le dejaría claro que a él era al que amaba, y ella le pertenecía. Y a él, a él que simplemente no tocara lo que era suyo.

Conocía la naturaleza de Kagome. Era una fiera de mujer, una mujer que le gustaba hacer lo que quería sin que le reprochara nadie nada, si no la conociera, pensaría que era una perdida que andaba con cada hombre que se le atravesara. Pero tenía aire profesional y eso eran, solo amantes, sin sentimientos, pero él no quería que lo dejara, no quería que se fuera con otro y que otro le hiciera sentir lo que él. Sus ojos centellaron imaginándola en la cama de otro. No la dejaría, no...

— _Señor Taisho, su esposa esta aquí._

Suspiró ante el llamado de Rin.

—Hazla pasar.

Y la puerta se abrió tan sólo término la frase dando un golpe seco. Tendría una mañana ajetreada. Kagome y su estúpida partida no traían más que problemas.

 **-o-**

Kagome podía sentir como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, su estómago se revolvía asquerosamente y su garganta ya no aguantaba.

—Kag, ¿estas bien?, estas pálida.

—Si, mamá. Estoy bien, ¿pero no sabes si Sango estará ya por llegar?

La tarde estaba por llegar a su final y no había noticias de Sango. Sus dos hermanos mayores aún estaban ausentes. Era increíble que cuando más los necesitara no se encontraran. Ya había llamado con el teléfono de la casa a Sango más de diez veces—ya que había dejado su celular en el lugar al donde no quería volver—y no contestaba y ni una de sus llamadas. Koga por su parte ya se había ido a su hogar, que no quedaba tan lejos en realidad. Su madre había preparado la cena y ella estaba sentada en frente de toda la comida y sus ganas de vomitar junto con las arcadas no ayudaban para ocultar su estado. Su madre movió negativamente la cabeza en señal de respuesta a su pregunta y le acercó su plato hacia ella, el humo y el olor fueron el detonante.

—¡Tu, maldita pitufa del demonio! ¿¡Como crees que...!?

La riña de Sango quedó en el aire cuando su hermana pequeña salió corriendo hacia el baño con la mano en la boca. Se podían escuchar claramente los sonidos de Kagome descargando su estómago en el retrete. Sango rápidamente trato de despistar a su madre que estaba absorta con lo que veían sus ojos. Naomi no era estúpida y eso solo significaba una cosa.

—¡Mamá!, ¿por que no sirves la cena? Estoy tan hambrienta que...

—¿Tu sabías que está embarazada? –fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Sango suspiró matando mentalmente a Kagome.

—Siéntate, Sango. –ordenó su madre. –Ahora, explícame.

 **-o-**

Inuyasha dejó los papeles bruscamente tendidos en el escritorio con un suspiro de irritación. El día había sido un total asco, su mal humor se había intensificado cuando discutió con Kikyo. Frotó sus sienes con fuerza, una horrible jaqueca. Suspiró por última vez y se recargo en su silla. El edificio estaba vacío, Rin se había despedido de el hacía ya varias horas no sin antes preguntarle si necesitaba algo más. El silencio de la oficina fue cortado por el sonido del móvil en su bolsillo, más no era el de él. Era el destrozado de Kagome. La pantalla estaba toda estallada y le faltaba una gran parte de la tapa de atrás por el golpe ocasionado la noche anterior pero aún así seguía operando sin problemas.

Lo sacó del bolsillo y miro que ya estaba prendido. La foto de Kagome con un bebé recién nacido estaba de fondo de pantalla. Ella sonriendo a la cámara con sus enormes ojos marrones que brillaban ante el flash. Deslizó el dedo por la misma y este se abrió completamente. Kagome siempre había dicho que era absurdo tener contraseña en el teléfono si no tenía nada que esconder. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su testaruda amante. El mensaje de la factura del teléfono fue el que lo había hecho sonar. Inuyasha lo pensó unos segundos antes de entrar al registro de llamadas, ¿porque no lo había pensado antes? Kagome era tan despistada que de seguro había olvidado borrarlo. Y tal como lo sospecho ahí estaban todas sus llamadas hechas hace una semana. Eran números sin agendar la mayoría menos uno que era agendado con el nombre de **"Doctor Shinchintai"**

Inuyasha arrugó la frente ante ese número. Para que Kagome llamara al doctor algo grave tendría que haber pasado, no era de las que les gustaba andar cada cinco horas en el hospital. Sin titubear marcó el número del doctor y se lo llevó al oído.

Sonó una... dos... tres... cuatro y cinco veces hasta que contestaron.

 _—¿Kagome?_

La voz de un hombre, aparentemente, joven atendió la llamada. Inuyasha se molestó ante el apelativo tan de confianza que tenían aquel hombre y su mujer. Tomó aire y contestó.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho.

— _Buenas noches, señor Taisho. –_ contestó profesionalmente. _–¿Podría decirme quien es usted y que hace con el número de uno de mis pacientes?_

El tono que había usado Bankotsu había hecho que Inuyasha apretara los puños, ¿quien se creía el para hablarle así? Claramente se escuchaba el deje de desconfianza, ironía y burla en aquel doctor de quinta.

—Soy la **actual pareja** de su paciente. –aclaró. –Y quisiera saber que puedo hacer para que ella se sienta mejor, ha estado con algunos dolores últimamente.

Mentir era lo único que le quedaba. Si le preguntaba porque ella lo había llamado a él era obvio que no tendría ninguna información. Además, si había llamado a un doctor era porque ella había tenido algún problema de salud. Y lo mejor era saber que fue o que era lo que le estaba pasando.

 _—¿Paso algo con el feto?_

El tono de Bankotsu había cambiado a uno preocupado de un segundo al otro.

 _—Supongo que solo son un par de semanas, pero el diagnóstico no llegó a decir que era de alto riesgo y los análisis de sangre llegarán en una semana._ –la línea quedó en silencio un par de minutos. _–Si Kagome esta sintiendo dolores debe venir a mi consultorio mañana por la mañana, puede ser peligroso si no lo observamos de cerca. Tengo entendido que su familia tiene antecedentes de partos de alto riesgo y cesáreas difíciles de parte de su familia claro. ¿Mañana puede venir acompañada por usted señor Taisho? No quiero que conduzca si esta sintiendo... ¿Señor Taisho...?_

Inuyasha Taisho estaba piedra en su lugar. ¿Feto? ¿Parto? ¿Embarazo?. Sus neuronas hicieron click en ese momento. Kagome estaba embarazada, Kagome estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de su garganta y su mente quedó en blanco. Un bebé... tendría un bebé de Kagome.

 _—¿Señor Taisho sigue allí?_

El platinado salió de sus pensamientos ante la voz del doctor.

—Si, si lo siento. Por el momento no estamos en la ciudad –volvió a mentir. –, así que no se si podremos asistir mañana por la mañana.

— _Si es así por favor asista a la clínica que tenga a mano. No es bueno hacer viajes largos en su estado._

—Si, si, muchas gracias doctor. Buenas noches.

— _Buenas noches._

La línea se cortó y los sonidos del teléfono era lo único que se escuchaba. Más Inuyasha aún estaba en shock. Ahora si, buscaría a Kagome por cielo, mar y tierra si era necesario. Pero encontraría a la madre de su futuro hijo.

 **Miércoles veintiséis de diciembre.**


	3. Parte 3

**Parte 3.**

Kagome miraba a su madre quien tenía el ceño fruncido ante tal explicación. Si bien, su hija no había sido nunca un modelo a seguir siempre creyó que sería más madura a su edad de veintitres años. Cosa que no estaba ni asomándose por la puerta.

—Entonces es casado.

Si.

—Tu sabías esto. –afirmó viendo a su hija mayor.

—Si.

Naomi suspiró ante sus hijas y frotó sus ojos son ambas manos. Estaba totalmente anonadada. Su hija menor estaba embarazada de un hombre casado al que no le importaba ni ella ni su bebé. Más lo último lo había asegurado Kagome.

—Kagome, no puedo creerlo. –Naomi la miró con la frente fruncida. –Ya tienes bastante edad para saber lo que haces. No eres una adolescente. Es hora que asumas tus responsabilidades.

El tono duro de su madre hizo que Kagome temblara. Pero no se dejó intimidar, su madre era fuerte y ella también.

—¿Él lo sabe?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Quieres que muera?

Kagome miró a su madre con llamas en los ojos. Naomi le envió la misma mirada desafiante. Ambas Higurashi con temperamento de los mil demonios y ninguna se iba a quedar atrás. Sango sudó frío nerviosa. Su madre y su hermana estarían a punto de matarse si no hacía algo pronto.

—¡Buenas noches, familia!

El mayor de los hermanos Higurashi entró por la puerta principal con su pequeña hija de dos años en brazos. Los ojos achocolatados de Sota desviaron la atención de las dos fieras en la mesa. La pequeña Akari se acercó a Sango a pequeños pasos y ella la recibió gustosa en brazos; la casa rápidamente se llenó de risas infantiles y el ambiente de tensión se disipó. Sango abrazó a su cuñada Hitomi y ésta sonrió devolviendo el abrazo. Naomi abrazó a su hijo y luego Sota miró con sorpresa a su hermana pequeña. Ésta última se llevó un abrazo más fuerte que el de las demás. Hacía demasiado tiempo no visitaba a su familia y podía ver que la extrañaban. Hitomi también se acercó a ella y la abrazó con la misma fuerza que su esposo.

—¡Kagome! No sabía que habías llegado. –Hitomi la soltó y está sonrió.

—Quería que fuera sorpresa. –murmuró calando aire de nuevo.

—Y vaya sorpresa.

El tono molesto de su madre la hizo fruncir la frente.

Más Naomi estaba en una lucha interna. Estaba feliz por que su hija estuviera embarazada, tendría más nietos. Pero el hecho de que se haya acostado con un hombre casado era lo que le estallaba los nervios. Y solo había una explicación lógica para eso. Kagome amaba a ese hombre, pero esa conversación sentimental la tendrían mañana por la mañana. Esa noche, le daría algunos regaños antes de saltar de felicidad.

Sota miró a su madre y a su hermana para luego guiar su interrogativa a Sango. Ella solo negó.

—Bueno, la cena esta noche será ligera. –Sota rompió el silencio incómodo. –Ordené comida china.

Pudieron ver como el rostro de Kagome casi, _casi_ se ponía verde del asco y salía corriendo al baño.

—Kagome esta embarazada.

La afirmación de Hitomi sorprendió a su esposo quien la miró entre sorprendido y enfadado. Sango solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

—Esto se pondrá feo...

 **-o-**

Inuyasha dejó las llaves del auto en la mesita del recibidor de su casa, la casa que compartía con su esposa Kikyo desde hacía ya seis años. Las tres de la madrugada, recién había salido de la oficina y había ido directo a su casa. El olor a alcohol estaba presente en su ropa pero su conciencia estaba tranquila. Solo tenía una cosa en la mente y era Kagome y su futuro hijo. Una cosa era segura en todo el lío que tenía, Kagome se había ido para no perjudicar su matrimonio ni su posición en la empresa. Suspiró con cansancio y se dirigió a la cocina. Kikyo estaba durmiendo. Estaban muy peleados e ir a dormir con ella no era una opción, pero tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Llevándose una botella de vino se encerró en el despacho de la casa y empezó a tomar. Aun no asumía que Kagome pudiera estar embarazada. Estaba molesto, más que molesto, furioso. Si bien no eran una pareja estable, él era el padre ¡Joder! Tenía más que derecho a saberlo. Era estúpido seguir mintiendo. Muy tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. No podría esconderlo por siempre ¿que acaso no tenía pensado volver? La respuesta era un concreto no.

Saco otra vez el celular de Kagome de su bolsillo y miró la rota pantalla. Deslizó uno de sus dedos y la foto familiar de los Higurashi estaba en la pantalla de inicio. Los hermanos Higurashi eran muy parecidos, los cuatro con el pelo castaño y los ojos achocolatados. Kagome seguía sosteniendo a la bebé en sus brazos con una sonrisa y la madre estaba a su lado y al otro, suponía, la madre de la niña. Kagome le había dicho que ninguna de sus hermanas tenían hijos y no pensaban tenerlos en un largo tiempo. Ella le había dicho también que amaba a los niños y se notaba a la leguas que amaba a su sobrina. Kagome había compartido muchas cosas de su familia con él, Kagome le había dicho todo sobre ella, Kagome le había dicho tantas cosas y no sabía si era verdad o simplemente eran mentiras. ¿Como confiar en una mujer que claramente tenía una relación con el basada en mentiras? Más, él no era ningún santo. Entendía el por qué de Kagome por huir, el por qué querer desaparecer del mapa, pero lo que lo enervaba era la poca consideración hacia él. ¿Que acaso no pensaba en él y sus decisiones? Con eso le dejaba bien claro que no.

Su celular sonó en la mesa avisando que un mensaje había llegado.

 _"La tengo ;)"_

Sonrió triunfante ante esa afirmación. Miroku sin duda era el mejor policía de todo Estados Unidos. Se relajó en su asiento recargando todo su cuerpo sin quitar su sonrisa. La tenía y ya no la dejaría ir, primero tendría que arreglar su matrimonio y luego empezar otro. Solo esperaba que Kagome creyera esta vez en él.

 **-o-**

Siete y media de la mañana, era un horario anormal para el sábado de Kagome Higurashi, pero ahí estaba frente al retrete devolviendo la cena china de la noche anterior. Las náuseas era lo más horrible que en su vida había experimentado, pero con eso le dejaba claro que su bebé estaba más que bien. Sonrió ante el pensamiento de que en unos meses tendría un bebé para poder cuidar. ¡Amaba los niños! Y tener un bebito propio era lo que más ilusionada la tenía. Lavó sus dientes y salió hacia la cocina, estaba hambrienta y en esos momentos no le importaba descargar su estómago cinco minutos después. Entró y Sango estaba preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días. –saludó a su hermana.

—Buenos días... –saludó ella de vuelta.

—¿Y mamá?

—Mamá los sábados se va a la finca para poder revisar los viñedos y el conteo del mes junto con el tío.

—¿Y Sota?

—Sigue durmiendo junto a su familia en la casa de atrás.

La casa de atrás era una pequeña cabaña para invitados donde la mayoría de las veces ocupaba su hermano los fines de semana. Pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a Kagome; el tono que había usado Sango estaba cargado de preocupación. Kagome tomó una tostada seca y la llevó a su boca antes de preguntar.

—¿Que pasa?

Sango no contestó al instante, apagó la cocina y dejó las tortitas en frente de Kagome. La miró con seriedad.

—Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que pienses bien la respuesta antes de contestar.

Kagome dejó de comer y miró a su hermana. Sango suspiró antes de hablar.

—¿Tu amas a Inuyasha Taisho?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Casi escupió la leche y las tostadas por la precipitada respuesta, se dio cuenta que los nervios de la pregunta habían hecho que Kagome quedará pálida. Sango miró aún igual de sería a su hermana pequeña y está trató de ignorarla mirando hacia otro lado.

—No puedes engañarme, puedes engañarte a ti misma pero a mi no.

Kagome suspiró dejando la taza de leche caliente en la mesa y miró con las perlas marrones de sus ojos a Sango.

—Aunque yo le tuviera... cariño... –hizo una pausa. –...a Inuyasha nada cambiaría. –la miró. –No dejaría a su esposa para vivir conmigo y cuidar del bebé, no lo haría Sango, ni siquiera se si querrá conocerlo o si está mucho mejor no sabiéndolo. –suspiró. –Así que prefiero hacerme la idea de que si puedo por lo menos no tener sentimientos hacia Inuyasha, tendré el consuelo de que no sufriré por él, ni yo ni mi bebé.

Sango miró con tristeza a su hermana. Tenían demasiada lógica las cosas que decía Kagome como para contradecirla. Por lo menos en eso era madura, pero no justificaba el hecho de que huía de su propia felicidad por la del hombre, aunque ella lo negara, claro. Suspiró y sonrió ante la mirada perdida de su hermana.

—Kag, lo que sea que consideres correcto de ahora en adelante yo estaré contigo. –tomó su mano. –Saldrás de esta y yo estaré contigo en caso de que caigas. Pero debes admitir que esto es un tema delicado. Si Inuyasha se entera que le has escondido al bebé, no se...

—Sango, se a lo que me enfrento. Pero no lo dejaré, él no me quitará al niño. –Kagome frotó su rostro con cansancio. –No se en donde tenía la cabeza en esos momentos.

—Yo si lo sé.

Ambas rieron y el brillo característico de los ojos de Kagome que antes se había extinguido estaba de nuevo, aun más brillante que antes.

—Gracias, San.

Unos cortos pasitos se escucharon en el pasillo.

—¿Kari, eres tu?

El grito de Kagome hizo que los pasitos fueran más rápidos y una Akari sonriente saltara a los brazos de su tía.

—Benos días, tía Kag.

—Hola, mi amor. –la alzó en brazos y si sobrina la besó.

—¡Hey! ¿Ya te olvidaste de tu tía Sango, acaso?

Akari con sus oscuros cabellos y sus ojos marrones rió para besar a Sango también.

—¿Como has dormido, Kari?

—Bien –sonrió. –, pero papá ronca mucho.

Ambas sonrieron divertidas empezando a desayunar con su sobrina junto a ellas.

 **-o-**

—Bueno, las cuentas son las mismas.

—Si, Naomi. No debes de preocuparte.

—Kirihito, ¿entonces crees que es buena idea el traer a Kagome aquí?

—Si, me tomaré un descanso y ella podrá seguir el negocio Higurashi mientras yo me tomo unas cortas vacaciones.

El tío de Kagome, Kirihito Higurashi le sonrió a Naomi tranquilizándola. Naomi agradeció con la mirada la ayuda de su ex cuñado, todo el tiempo desde que su esposo había fallecido la había apoyado con sus hijos y el viñedo. Estaba demasiado agradecida. Más Kirihito lo hacía por más que simple familiaridad, pero Naomi tenía un corazón fiel a su hermano aún después de muerto, él amaba eso, la amaba a ella. Su cabello negro azabache corto y sus ojos azules hacían que su rostro se iluminará...

—¡Hey! ¡Kirihito!

Kirihito salió de su ensoñación con el grito de su ex cuñada.

—Dime, Naomi.

—¿Te molesta si yo voy a la finca a dejar los papeles?

—Por supuesto que no. –Kirihito sonrió y asintió. –Te esperaré aquí.

—Gracias, no tardaré.

Naomi estaba vestida con unos pantalones de montar con una camisa a cuadros y una botas beige. Subió al semental y Kirihito la vio alejarse del viñedo donde estaban rumbo a la casa. Naomi bajó del semental y lo dejó en el corral antes de entrar a la casa. En la oficina dejó los papeles en el escritorio y el teléfono empezó a sonar.

—Viñedos Higurashi, en que puedo ayudarle.

Naomi escucho con tranquilidad cada palabra de la persona con quien hablaba. Estaba sorprendida y tenía muchas preguntas que hacer pero eran más las que el hombre del otro lado de la línea estaba preguntando.

—Escuche, yo ahora no estoy con ella. –explicó. –Pero si me permite yo primero quisiera hablar con usted. Si, exactamente de ese tema. Soy su madre. Muy bien, anote, le daré la dirección. Por favor, mañana por la mañana en mi casa, –ordenó. –hasta luego señor Taisho.

 **-o-**

Se acostó en la cama matrimonial de aquel polvoso departamento. Llevó su mano hacia su cabeza, gimió de dolor ante el enorme chichón en el. Suspiró y apoyó despacio la cabeza en la almohada. Las cosas con Kikyo habían salido mal, muy mal. Bien, la cosa fue simple. Discutieron como era de esperarse; ella empezó a reprocharle de Kagome que, para su sorpresa, ella sabía todos sus movimientos, los días en los cuales se veían, sus salidas, los mensajes, todo. Él no se molestó en negarlo. Lo último que vio de Kikyo fue el enorme y carísimo jarrón de la sala estampado contra su cabeza. Los gritos de Kikyo resonaron en su cabeza, la frase No _vuelvas"_ fue la mejor opción que pudo darle antes de dejarlo inconsciente. Salió tambaleando de la casa hacia el auto. Trató de no chocar en el camino al otro lado de la ciudad. Su vista era borrosa pero eso no le impidió llegar sano y salvo. Y así como había llegado se había tirado en la cama donde tantas noches compartió con su Kagome. Aun no podía creer la conversación que tuvo con la madre de Kagome. La mujer se notaba molesta y nada contenta. A él poco le importaba. Ni ella ni nadie la alejaría de su hijo, más, Kagome lo escucharía con todo lo que tenía que decirle. Pero por ahora dejaría de pensar en esas cosas.

Suspiró una vez más con más fuerza. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado y dolorido. Agradecía que lo único que pudo romper aquel jarrón fue su labio inferior y parte de su ceja. Bueno, aparte del enorme chichón en si cabeza, pero eso era lo de menos. Tenía todo lo necesario allí. Ropa, comida, aunque sólo fuera sopa instantánea, y lo suficiente para sobrevivir en lo que le quedaba de la noche. Pero el no se levantó. Su cuerpo pedía descanso. Inuyasha acató la orden sin protestar cayendo dormido casi al instante. Aun sin quitarse la ropa de aquel desastroso día.

 **Jueves veintisiete de diciembre.**


	4. Parte 4

**Parte 4.**

—¿El tío esta de acuerdo con esto mamá?

—¡Por supuesto que si! Además, la finca es perfecta para empezar con tu embarazo, en casa estarías totalmente encerrada. –Naomi sonrió a su hija.

La finca era una enorme casa con seis habitaciones y tres baños, una enorme sala, el despacho de su padre que ahora pertenecía a su tío, la enorme cocina y una sala de juegos. La madre de Kagome al llegar de su visita en la finca la había arrastrado junto con Sango y su sobrina hacia la casa de campo. Le había dicho las cosas tan rápido que lo único que entendió fue _"Te mudas a la casa de tu tío"._ Y ahí estaba, eran las tres de la tarde y acomodaban las cosas del cual sería su cuarto, el calor que hacía era simplemente asqueroso pero no se podía quejar, la casa era bonita.

—Bueno, –la madre de Kagome miró su celular. –la mudanza llegará mañana por la mañana, así que te dejo lo que queda a ti.

Ella la miró con la boca abierta, literalmente.

—Mamá, primero: estoy embarazada, ¿que demonios quieres que haga en este estado?

—Por cierto, cariño, ¿de cuanto estas? –la interrumpió sin dejar de mirar distraídamente su celular. –, no tuvimos tiempo de hablar eso los días que estuviste en casa.

Kagome abrió los ojos atónita.

—¡Me gritaste todo el tiempo! ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste hablar! –Naomi estuvo a punto de hablar pero Kagome la interrumpió. –. No, dejame terminar. Eres una mujer muy bipolar.

—¡Oye! Eso es ofensivo.

—Como sea, ahora explícame que es eso de la mudanza. Por que, por lo que yo recuerdo, no vine con más que con mi maleta.

—¡Ah! Eso... me tome la libertad de comprar las cosas para el bebé.

Kagome frotó sus sienes.

—Mamá, sólo estoy de ocho semanas.

—Lo sé hija, pero hice lo mismo con Hitomi cuando estaba embarazada de Kari, así que tendrás que aguantarte.

Kagome suspiró ante su madre. Miró a Sango que estaba tranquilamente recostada en el sofá de la sala con su sobrina ojeando el televisor. Su madre terminó con la habitación dejándola prácticamente impecable. Salió de allí con Kagome detrás, diciéndole millones de cosas que ella no llegaba a escuchar, su mente estaba en otro sitio donde Inuyasha Taisho era el protagonista de la historia. Había hecho todo a su alcance para que Kagome se fuera de la casa así ella podía hablar con el padre de su futuro nieto, quería que el niño tuviera una familia, que su hija tuviera un apoyo marital. No podía criar al niño sola, claro que ella y su hermana siempre estaban allí pero no era lo mismo.

—¡Mamá!

—Dime, cariño.

Kagome suspiró pesado.

—Olvídalo.

—Muy bien. –Naomi miró a su hija con ternura. –Kag, debo ir a casa ya, Sota debe estar preocupado, ¿puedes esperar hasta mañana? Juro que estaré a tu disposición.

—¡No te preocupes, mamá! Yo me quedaré con la vaca esta noche. –gritó Sango desde la sala donde la risa de sobrina inundó el lugar, haciendo que la pelinegra inflara las mejillas.

—¡Genial! Koga vendrá mañana por la mañana también, yo estaré por aquí en la tarde, tu tío Kirihito pidió la ayuda de Koga con los caballos, dijo que el los cuidaría mejor que tú.

—¡Hey!

—...y que te ama tambien. –bromeó.

Ambas rieron antes de que ella saliera por la puerta de entrada con su sobrina en brazos. Kagome cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se guió a la cocina. Tenía hambre y su estómago crujía por algo dulce.

—Ya estás asaltando a la pobre nevera. –Sango entró a la cocina y empezó a sacar todo lo que necesitaba para la cena. Kagome sacó un yogurt de frutilla del refrigerador y tomó una cuchara para llevársela de lleno a su boca.

—Tendrás que aguantarme, –tragó el cremoso yogurt. –son mis primeros antojos.

Sango empezó a cortar las cebollas.

—¿Primeros, no tuviste antojos en tu apartamento? –inquirió con una ceja alzada.

—Bueno, creo que tenía mucha tensión para tener antojos.

Ambas rieron y empezaron a hablar de como iban a decorar la habitación del niño.

Sango decidió hacer algo ligero, un poco de arroz y una salsa roja con bocaditos de pescado. Más, Kagome no resistió el olor del pescado corriendo al baño botando todo el yogurt que había comido. Sin embargo, no la detuvo a devorar cada centímetro de comida en su plato. Queda de más decir que ni siquiera un arroz había dejado.

—Kagome, ¿te has hecho ya los chequeos?

Kagome se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla con pesadez y asintió.

—Fui con Bankotsu un par de días después de que me hice el quinto test. Cuando te llamé ya estaban hechos, solo tengo que esperar los resultados.

Sango asintió. Kagome suspiró con la panza llena, estaba hambrienta y era una mentirosa si decía que no le gustaba el hecho de comer por dos. Sango observo a su hermana tranquila, ella se sentía inquieta, una corazonada le palpitaba en el pecho con un mal presentimiento. Pero lo dejó de lado al percatarse de que Kagome no traía consigo su celular desde que llegó, cosa extraña en ella.

—Kagome, ¿donde está tu teléfono?

Kagome se irguió tranquila y sonrió.

—Bueno, sabía que Inuyasha lo primero que haría era usar mi teléfono para localizarme así que borre todo y lo dejé en el apartamento junto con el coche y las llaves.

—Aun no puedo creer que te regalara un auto. –dijo burlona.

Kagome rió, cuando Inuyasha empezó a verse con ella decidió que no podía seguir a pie o en autobús así que le compró un BMW último modelo para que se transportara por la ciudad. Había quedado anonadada cuando el coche estaba aparcado en el garage de su apartamento.

—Creo que lo he usado una dos o tres veces. –rió.

Nunca le había gustado manejar, no era una experta y era de los más despistada así que prefería evitar accidentes no deseados con ella al volante. Mala experiencia de la adolescencia. Un escalofrío la azotó y trató de no pensar en eso. Sango se levantó de la mesa para recoger los platos. Kagome la ayudó y ambas lavaron los platos riendo como tontas. Luego, Sango sacó el postre, una tarta de queso con frambuesas glaseadas. Se relamió los labios, era una mujer que la gustaba lo dulce, una golosa.

Empezaron a degustar el rico postre sin dejar de hablar de cosas sin sentido.

—Supongo que borraste el registro de llamadas de tu celular ¿no es así?

Kagome dejó la cuchara en el aire con el trozo de tarta en el cubierto. Palideció ante lo dicho por su hermana, no, no había borrado el registro de llamadas.

—¡Demonios!

Kagome dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa sin nada para protegerla del golpe, se lo merecía por estúpida. Sango, en cambio, sonrió sin que la viera, Kagome sollozaba falsamente dramatizando diciendo y recordándose lo estúpida que era. Sango sonrió aun más, estaba con su madre. El niño necesitaba a su padre y el padre quería saber de él. Y aunque los berrinches de Kagome dijeran lo contrario no podría con él, tendría que enfrentar sus acciones y la que se le venía encima no era ninguna ligera.

 **-o-**

La noche azotaba las calles iluminadas de la ciudad. Era viernes y los jóvenes se reunían entre ellos para salir a divertirse y descansar de la rutina de la semana. Más, el platinado no podía divertirse, su vida estaba hecha un lío. Su mujer y él ya habían _hablado_ por teléfono de su divorcio, cosa que agradecía. Cinco días eran los que no dormía con su esposa y dos semanas en el cual no veía a Kagome. Se estaba desesperando, no saber que hacer lo tenía en una encrucijada, si bien podía quedarse en su casa con su esposa haciendo que nada de lo que vivió con Kagome pasó sería más fácil. Sin embargo, la necesidad de tenerla con él, el estúpido masoquismo de saber que ella estaría esperándolo no lo dejaban dormir. Era un maldito machista posesivo, pero no podía evitarlo, no con ella. El solo pensar en Kagome con otro hombre lo hacía enervar en demasía, no podía estar con otro, simplemente no podía, él no sabía que hacía ella en su pueblo natal, no sabía si tenía otro amante, no sabía si ella estaría dándose otra oportunidad con otro hombre, no sería cosa de otro mundo, total así la conoció. Apretó los puños en el volante del auto.

—Si llegó a encontrarte con otro hombre...

No quería ni imaginar lo que le haría al muy maldito, sólo sabía que no la sacaría barata, y ella, ella sabría a quien le pertenecía. Hacía mucho no sentía esos malditos celos con alguien. Si bien con Kikyo fue sólo al principio con Kagome no podía, quería que todo el tiempo estuviera con él, quería que sólo pensara en él, quería que su cuerpo gritara sólo por él.

Viró a la izquierda entrado al edificio donde había estado viviendo hacía una semana, lo había mandado a limpiar de arriba a abajo, el polvo se había acumulado y estaba hecho un asco. Subió por el ascensor hasta el último piso donde estaba su departamento. Saludó al anciano Myoga al pasar y éste le grito algo que ignoró. Abrió la puerta dejando las llaves en la mesita del recibidor y un golpe en su cabeza lo hizo gruñir.

—¡Pero que mierda!

Miroku, su amigo detective, estaba delante de él con los brazos cruzados, cómo cuando tu mujer descubre que llegaste tarde de un bar.

—¡Sabes cuánto me has hecho esperar!

Inuyasha bufó y lo pasó de largo a la cocina, ignorándolo. La enorme sala de estar estaba amueblada con un enorme sillón blanco de cuero y decorado con coloridos y pequeños cojines. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco pero llena de zarpazos de colores por doquier, si no supiera quien lo había pintado, diría que aquel apartamento pertenecía a una adolescente. Entró a la cocina que estaba enfundada con unos gabinetes color negro, las paredes igual de blancas con colores esparcidos por doquier. Debía decir, que aquello le daba vida al solitario y aburrido apartamento-penthouse. Abrió la nevera, que estaba llena gracias a la nueva empleada que había contratado y sacó una cerveza, estaba nervioso. La llamada de la mañana lo tenía intranquilo.

Miroku entró a la cocina observando curioso cada rincón de la casa.

—No sabía que eras un pedófilo.

Inuyasha se atragantó con la cerveza empezando a toser. Miroku rió con ganas.

—Te lo mereces.

Inuyasha empezó a respirar con dificultad, Miroku calmó sus risas y miró a su mejor amigo, hacía mucho tiempo no lo visitaba, su trabajo era de tiempo completo además de su vida _privada_ activa. Sin embargo, la llamada que le había hecho la semana pasada lo había llenado se curiosidad. Inuyasha no era el tipo de hombre que se arrastraba por una mujer, era solo un polvo, un par de besos y adiós. Más, eso se había terminado cuando se casó con Kikyo, por eso cuando le dijo que quería buscar a una mujer que no era su esposa lo llenó de asombro. Buscó a la chica con el nombre de Kagome Shia Higurashi. El apellido le sonaba en demasía, eran los vinos Higurashi que quedaban al norte de Montana, así que no fue difícil localizarla, aun así se quedó con esa información. Sacó de la nevera una cerveza para él y se sentó frente a su amigo. Inuyasha había dejado de toser hacía rato y tenía la mirada perdida en el ventanal de la sala que daba a la ciudad donde las luces se encendían mientras el sol se despedía.

—¿No me dirás quién es?

Era un hombre curioso, ¿y qué?, cómo detective había aprendido a saber cada detalle de sus clientes e Inuyasha no iba a ser la excepción. Inuyasha no lo escuchó y siguió mirando por la ventana. Miroku suspiró con fastidio al ser nuevamente ignorado.

Antes que siguiera preguntando Inuyasha salió de su trance tomando un sorbo de cerveza antes de hablar.

—Mi secretaria.

Miroku alzó una ceja, su secretaria, nunca le había prestado atención a la señorita amable que lo recibía con una sonrisa cada vez que visitaba la oficina, o sea cada muerte de obispo. La había visto dos o tres veces en lo que llevaba trabajando con Inuyasha y solo recordaba que era una muchacha muy hermosa que se había resistido a sus encantos masculinos. Lástima.

—Esa niña, no la recuerdo bien. Solo recuerdo que estaba bien...

—Cállate.

El tono amenazador de su amigo lo hizo callar. Solo guardó silencio esperando a que empezaráa hablar.

—Kagome y yo tuvimos una relación de un año y esta embarazada, solo eso te diré.

Miroku quedó con la boca abierta. Inuyasha se agarraba el rostro con ambas manos, estaba afligido. Cuando buscó a la niñata nunca creyó que sería por un tema tan grande. ¡Santo cielo! ¡La chica solo tenía veintitrés años!

—¿¡Como pudiste hacerlo!? ¿La dejaste sola sabiendo que está embarazada? Eres un animal, Inuyasha ¡Solo tiene veintitrés!

Inuyasha observó a Miroku severamente y él se calló aún con el rostro endurecido.

—Yo no lo sabía, ¿va?. Cuándo llegué aquí ella se había llevado sus cosas dejando hasta el auto. No me llamó, no me mandó ni un puto mensaje, ni nada.

Miroku, aún con el ceño fruncido, asintió. Tomó su botella de cerveza y le dio un trago antes de hablar ya más tranquilo.

—Fuiste muy irresponsable.

Inuyasha lo miró incrédulo, ¿él?, él siempre se había cuidado, siempre tenía toda la precaución de mundo cuando estaba con ella, eso era simplemente imposible, ella habían tenido la culpa por ser tan sexy cuando llegaba al departamento que no se aguantaba y lo hacían sin...

—Yo no fui el único, Miroku, además, no es una niña.

—No, pero ella tiene veintitrés y tu veintinueve. Hay una diferencia bastante grande.

—Como sea, por eso la mandé a buscar contigo. Mañana iré para allá y su madre quiere hablar conmigo.

Miroku tomó un sorbo de cerveza sin decir nada más. Miró al pensativo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no escucho más nada de la boca de su amigo y sus pensamientos se soltaron una vez más, extrañaba a Kagome, eso era seguro. Pero había algo que no entendía. Sus sentimientos estaban divididos entre cosas que no entendía y no sentía hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Inuyasha lo único que podía sentir era algo que lo motivaba ir más allá con ella, que ella sea solo para él y él de ella, era un sentimiento contradictorio y extraño.

Más que deseo.

—¿Tu que sientes por esa muchacha?

Inuyasha lo miró y tomó otro sorbo se cerveza. Frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de su amigo.

—Eso creo que no te incumbe.

—Si, porque de lo que estamos hablando es algo muy serio, un bebé es una gran responsabilidad a lo que veo tu no estás preparado. –Inuyasha bufó. –En cambio, ella decidió hacerse cargo del niño sola.

—A espaldas de mi y escapando.

—Si, –coincidió. –sin embargo, debes entenderla. Ella no podía solamente ir a tu casa tocar tu puerta y decir "estoy embarazada" –Inuyasha lo pensó. —Despierta, amigo mío. Ella conoce su lugar y es el de una amante y, como tal, no puede esperar nada de ti.

Inuyasha tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

—Eso no es excusa, Miroku. Ella debió pensar en como me sentiría yo, debió considerarme al tomar una decisión tan apresurada, yo casi no...

Paró en seco sin terminar la frase. Miroku sonrió sin que el se diese cuenta y preguntó.

—¿Tu casi no qué...?

 _No_ _consigo vivir si ella"_

No lo diría en voz alta, jamás. Era Inuyasha Taisho, no podía ser que estuviera dependiendo de la presencia de una mujer. No le contestó a su amigo quien solo lo observo y repitió su primera pregunta.

—¿Que es lo que sientes por, Kagome? –Inuyasha desvío la vista ignorándolo. Si decía que nada estaría mintiendo y si decía que todo sería vulnerable, así que decidió callar. Pero su amigo no tenía su mismo pensamiento. –Yo te diré que es, tu estás enamorado de ella.

Inuyasha lo miró con la cara tensa. Esa era una espinilla en su carácter, no quería hablar del tema y explotaba como un volcán activo.

—Eso es una estupidez. –se defendió aún con el odio dirigido a su amigo. –La única que vez que creí sentir amor por una mujer fue por Kikyo y ya vez como terminaron las cosas. –tomó un sorbo de cerveza. –Con una vida de mierda.

Miroku supo que escupió palabras en esa última oración, la vida con Kikyo Tama fue difícil, aún para un hombre como Inuyasha Taisho. La mujer estaba simplemente loca. Pero lo que no toleraba era que en una fracción de frase el comparaba a la muchacha con su futura ex esposa Kikyo. Frunció en ceño ante eso.

—Tu solo escúchate. –Miroku lo miró con reproche. –Estas comparando a esa mujer con la niña que se fue para no crearte problemas. –Inuyasha sentía su respiración pesada pero a Miroku no le importó la amenaza en sus ojos dirigida a él. –No todas son como Kikyo, Inuyasha. No todas van a engañarte para poder quedarse con tu patrimonio. –Miroku se levantó de su asiento suspirando. –Te daré un consejo: trata de reflexionar y separar las cosas antes de botar todo a la basura.

Miroku salió de la casa sin siquiera despedirse. Él, el animado y tranquilo Miroku, estaba furioso. Inuyasha miró por donde se fue su amigo y golpeó la mesa con un puño.

Suspiró haciendo su cabello plateado hacia atrás. Debía calmarse. Caminó hasta la habitación y armó si valija, tendría un largo viaje por carretera y si quería llegar por la mañana, como había prometido, tendría que apurarse.

 **-o-**

Naomi despidió a su hijo y a su nuera con su nieta en brazos aun dormida la mañana siguiente. Cerró la puerta y quedó parada escuchando el silencio de la habitación. La luz del sol de la mañana iluminaba casa a través de los ventanales cubiertos por las blancas cortinas. Caminó hasta la cocina donde encendió la tetera eléctrica. Lo necesitaría para la charla con su "yerno". Era muy temprano todavía pero era normal para una mujer de campo como ella.

Alas ocho en punto el timbre sonó, ella con su característica tranquilidad, hacia otras personas, caminó hasta ella.

Un hombre de cabellos blancos enfundado en un caro traje negro apareció trás la puerta. Naomi sonrió ante Inuyasha.

—Así que tu eres, Inuyasha. –lo vio asentir. –Pasa.

Inuyasha, incómodo por la situación, entró a la enorme casa. Al escuchar la palabra "viñedos Higurashi" esa vez que llamó se imaginó una enorme mansión en medio del campo. Sin embargo, esa casa no era una mansión pero si era bastante grande. Naomi lo guió al comedor enorme con una mesa de madera oscura con doce sillas.

" _Una familia numerosa"_

Fue lo que pensó al ver la mesa. Naomi observo el semblante del hombre ante la mesa.

—El comedor solo se usa para fiestas. –le explicó. –La familia viene de lejos y somos bastantes, por eso hay tantas.

Inuyasha sintió su rostro arder de la vergüenza. No se esperaba la hospitalidad y la amabilidad que le daba aquella mujer. Si era sincero, esperaba gritos y reproches por el embarazo de su hija. Ahora sabía el porque Kagome era tan extraña. Venía de familia.

—Siéntate donde gustes, yo ya regreso.

Naomi salió del comedor e Inuyasha se quedó solo. No se sentó. Miró los varios cuadros que había colgados en la pared. Había uno enorme en el medio de la sala con cinco personas. Se acercó a ella con curiosidad, eran dos personas, una pareja con tres adolescente delante de ellos y una niña pequeña, pero no estaban sonriendo. La pareja sonreía pero dos de los chicos estaban forcejeando entre sí, una niña y un muchacho que parecía más grande; también, estaba una castaña riendo mirándolos y la niña pequeña tenía los puños apretados y una sonrisa de diabla, sin duda era la foto familiar mas peculiar que había visto jamás. Miró bien a la niña de cabello negro y pudo reconocerla, era Kagome de niña.

—Tenía trece en esa foto. –la voz de Naomi resonó en toda la habitación, Inuyasha saltó en el lugar. –Era un niño más.

Inuyasha rió, se acerco a la mujer quien había traído una tetera dos tazas y pastelillos de batata. Miró los pastelitos con detenimiento, nunca había probado algo así. Naomi rió y le pidió que se sentara una vez más y la obedeció. Le dejó en frente de él la taza de té con un pastelito a su lado.

—Son pastelitos de batata dulce. –explicó. –Es... una receta familiar.

Inuyasha asintió y tomó el postre en su mano derecha. Se veía bien, dio el primer mordisco y era delicioso. Gimió ante el dulce de batata derretido entrar en su boca, era lo más delicioso que había probado jamás, ya le diría a su madre que le hiciera de esos. Naomi sonrió ante la expresión de Inuyasha. Inuyasha tomó su taza y miró a Naomi para que empezará a hablar.

—Cuando te atendí en la finca... –empezó. –no creí que aceptarías venir aquí.

Inuyasha dejó la taza con el humeante líquido en la mesa.

—Para ser sincero, estuve debatiendo entre venir y arriesgar mi vida o simplemente conducir al lugar donde llamé.

Naomi asintió satisfecha con la respuesta.

—Debo admitir que la noticia del embarazo me tomó de sorpresa. –Inuyasha la miró con curiosidad. –Nunca pensé que Kagome se quedaría embarazada tan joven. –hizo una pausa. –La verdad, nunca pensé que Kagome se quedaría embarazada. –rió.

—No se si ella le habrá dicho que yo... bueno, yo no lo sabía hasta hace un par de semanas. Por eso estoy aquí, si yo...

—Tranquilo. –dijo despacio. –Eso también lo sé. Lo supuse desde un principio. Para que Kagome me visite más veces por año debe ser muy grave su situación.

Inuyasha tragó duro.

—¿Ya lo había hecho antes?

—Nunca había quedado embarazada, si es lo que te preocupa. –rió.

Inuyasha sintió que podía volver a respirar.

—Tan solo eran multas de tránsito o cosas así.

—Así que es problemática...

—Es un desastre. –suspiró Naomi. —Kagome siempre fue un dolor de cabeza.

Inuyasha la miró confundido y ladeó el rostro.

—No entiendo.

—Kagome siempre fue así, en la secundaria siempre discutía con las demás niñas. –rió sin deje de alegría. –Sus amigos eran todos hombres y siempre se escapaba a las fiestas. Siempre fue un desastre.

Ahora si, ambos rieron con diversión.

—Por eso mismo te preguntaré. ¿Tu estas dispuesto a tener una relación seria con ella?

Inuyasha lo pensó un poco antes de asentir. Vio como el rostro de Naomi se endureció.

—Debes tener en cuenta que un niño es una gran responsabilidad.

A la mente de Inuyasha se le vino la conversación con Miroku.

—¿Tu que sientes por mi hija?

Inuyasha quedó piedra, no estaba preparado para esa pregunta en específico. Suspiró, aún tenía ese manojo de sentimientos enredados en su mente. No sabía que sentía exactamente por Kagome.

—Yo...

—Porque si no sientes nada más que deseo por ella es mejor que no estén juntos.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—Podrás ver al niño, pero tendrás que dejarla, Kagome es una persona muy sensible en lo que a relaciones respecta.

Siguió hablando, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que Naomi estaba interfiriendo en la relación de Kagome y él. Ella estaba decidiendo el destino de su familia. Molesto con la actitud de la señora quiso hablar pero ella lo volvió a interrumpir.

—No podrás soportar un matrimonio con ella. Debes entender que ella fue y es solo tu amante, nada más.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Escuche señora. No se que locuras le habrá dicho su hija pero no permitiré que me aleje de ella o de mi hijo. La relación que tuvimos ella y yo nos concierne a nosotros como una pareja. Así que no me venga con toda esa mierda. –estaba furioso.

—Pero tu no la quieres.

—¡Yo la amo!

 **«Tu estas enamorado de ella»**

—¡Demonios!

Naomi sonrió satisfecha. Los niños tercos e indecisos eran lo suyo. No en vano había criado cuatro de ellos. Ahora estaba segura, ese hombre era el indicado para su hija.

 **Miércoles dos de enero.**


	5. Parte 5

**Nota: Está historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar y alto grado de Ooc.**

 **·**

 **·**

 **Parte 5.**

—Sa..sango... creo que moriré.

—Deja de exagerar.

Sango se acercó al lavabo del baño donde su hermana estaba descargando la cena. Mojó la toalla pequeña con agua fría y esperó. Kagome apretó del botón del baño y dejó el agua correr. Se sentó en el retrete con la tapa baja y su hermana pasó el paño húmedo por su enrojecido rostro.

—No soportaré un día mas esto.

—Claro que lo harás. –rió. –Eso te hace saber que tu bebito esta bien.

—Es lo único que me hace soportarlo.

—¡Uy! Eso fue tan cursi viniendo de ti.

—Ya te quiero ver en mi lugar.

—Pues no lo harás en un largo tiempo.

Ambas rieron y Sango terminó con el paño. Salieron juntas del baño hacia la cocina donde el olor a comida inundaba la habitación completa.

—¿Quien esta aquí?

—¡Sango! ¿¡Las vacas pueden tomar leche!?

El grito de Koga hizo que Kagome inflara las mejillas. Llegaron a la cocina y el moreno se encargaba del desayuno con maestría.

—Se supone que deberías saberlo –apuntó. –Ayame también está en cinta.

—Ajá, tienes razón, pero son solo cuatro semanas. Tu ya estas de diez, ya te estas poniendo gorda.

—Eso fue hiriente. –Ironizó.

Koga la miró y volvió su visita al pastelillo en el sartén.

—Solo espero que no te agarren los ataques emocionales.

—No lo hará.

Miró con ojos brillosos toda la comida en la mesa. Los pastelitos, esta vez de dulce de leche, llamaron la atención de la pelinegra. Literalmente tomó todo el plato poniéndolo el frente de ella.

—¡Hey! Yo también quiero.

El grito de Sango hizo que la mirara con medio pastelillo en la boca.

—Comziguete mos tuios.

Koga llegó en aquel momento.

—Primero: deja de comer como una cerda. –Koga dejó un vaso de leche en frente de Kagome. –Segundo: aquí tienes, Sango.

Koga le pasó a Sango un plato con tortitas rellenas de frutilla y cerezas con miel y chocolate. Kagome tragó con rapidez y miró el camino de los pastelillos del chef Koga.

—¡Yo quiero uno!

—Consíguete los tuyos. –Sango le sacó la lengua divertida a su hermana quien solo hizo un puchero cuando ella se llevó la tortita a la boca.

—Eres muy caprichosa. –replicó Koga.

—Ajá. –lo ignoró mirando su humeante taza con atención. –¿Por qué yo tengo leche? –preguntó mirando a Koga.

Kagome miró su taza otra vez, no era fan de la leche, no es que la odiara era más bien asco de embarazo, pensó.

—Por qué no puedes tomar ni té, ni café, así que tienes leche.

Kagome bufó, le gustaba más el café con leche. Terminaron el desayuno entre risas y bromas. Tener a Koga y Sango en la casa era lo mejor de lo mejor. Recogieron los platos todos juntos, aunque las oposiciones de los dos no tardaron en llegar pero ella los ignoro, ya habría tiempo para eso.

Koga salió al patio, debía ver a los caballos como le había dicho a su tío. Sango salió de la cocina hacia rumbos desconocidos para la pelinegra y ella se encaminó a su cuarto, necesitaba cambiarse. Hacía mucho calor esa mañana, se enfundó en una camisa manga largas a cuadros que arremangó hasta sus codos y ató la parte inferior a la altura alta de su vientre un poco hinchado dejando este al aire combinándolos con unos shorts de tela fina negra y unas sandalias ligeras. No podía ponerse jeans, apretarían su vientre ya que ella le gustaba usar todo al cuerpo.

Se miró en el espejo del armario, bajó su vista a su estómago, solo eran un par de centímetros pero podía verse más grande. Bajó sus manos al mismo y sintió lo duro que estaba, en ese instante, Inuyasha apareció en su mente.

 _Kagome observó a Inuyasha quien la miraba con fuego en sus ojos. Sonrió coqueta al tener a su jefe en frente de ella sin camisa._ _—Te lo advierto. –murmuró besando su cuello. –No me gusta compartir. –Kagome gimió cuando el apretó uno de sus senos aún con el sostén. –Yo te querré solo para mi.»_

Kagome despertó del recuerdo cuando Sango entró por la puerta de su cuarto, cosa que agradeció.

—¡Kagome! Iré al mercado, Koga está afuera del establo solo por si querías saber.

—Genial.

Sango salió por la puerta y Kagome caminó por los pasillos a paso ligero. El timbre sonó pero ella siguió caminando, ya Sango atendería.

Salió por los ventanales traseros de la finca hacia el enorme patio, pudo ver a Koga a lo lejos. Sonrió y se acercó a él quien estaba con los caballos, necesitaban caminar pero estos se alejaban del vaquero como si una peste tuviera, eso la hizo reír.

—¡Ves, –le grito. –ni los caballos te quieren! –chasqueó la lengua varias veces.

—O será que salieron despavoridos por tu presencia. –sonrió cuando ella hizo una mueca. –A ver, acércate.

Lo hizo y, para su sorpresa, los caballos se alejaron de ella.

—Malditos ingratos.

—Por eso Kirihito me dijo que me hiciera cargo. –se burló. –Ven.

Le extendió la mano a Kagome para que se acercara, Kagome sonrió a su mejor amigo y tomó su mano, la yegua de su madre estaba frente a ella quiso alejarse pero la mano de Koga la detuvo con una sutil caricia. Kagome miró sorprendida como la yegua sumisa se quedaba a su lado.

—Tócala.

—¿Estás loco? Puede patearme –arrugó las cejas. –, no correré ningún ries...

Koga la ignoró y tomó su mano para acercarla a la cabeza del animal casi tirando de ella, Kagome, con algo de desconfianza, apoyó sus delgados dedos en el cabello blanco de la yegua y sonrió al ver que no se alejaba. Los caballos no eran lo suyo, siempre se le olvidaba alimentarlos o les pegaba de más con esa cosa para los caballos.

—Relájate.

Kagome asintió y llevó su otra mano acariciando el osico del animal quien relincho ante el toque haciéndola reír.

—Le agradas.

—Si, como no –ironizó mirándolo. –eso es solo porque tu estas aquí.

Luego de un rato, Koga había encerrado a los animales dentro de las caballerizas y ambos decidieron pasear por los enormes prados de la finca Higurashi.

—¿Como te has sentido estos días?

Kagome lo pensó.

—No me quejo.

—No debes, que es diferente. –se burló y ella le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que se quedará sin aire.

—No te burles, idiota.

—No me burlo. –de quejó recobrando el aliento. –Es solo que estoy preocupado.

Ella sonrió, Koga se acercó a ella y tomó uno de sus cabellos entre sus dedos y tiró de el con una mínima fuerza. Él era cinco años mayor que ella, siempre la había visto al igual que una hermana, bueno, casi siempre.

—No debes estarlo, estamos bien. –aseguró ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Hablaste con Bankotsu? –preguntó bajando su vista a su vientre.

Bankotsu era el médico de Kagome hacía varios años y ella tenía confianza absoluta en él, no tanto como Koga que no compartía mucho aquella confianza pero debía decir que hacían un buen trabajo.

—Si, los estudios llegan en tres días más aquí.

Koga bajó su mano izquierda al vientre un poco hinchado de Kagome y esta sonrió, era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba el vientre con aquel cariño con el que la veía Koga. Estaba realmente agradecida que alguien como él estuviera con ella en aquellos momentos. Koga sonrió antes de hablar, ya quería ver a su sobrino.

—Ya quiero ver a mi... –No pudo terminar, el puño de Inuyasha había cerrado su boca de un certero golpe alejando a una asustada Kagome de él.

 **···Antes de eso···**

Sango salió del cuarto que era su habitación con un bolso cruzado a su cadera. Ya tenía todo, solo necesitaba las llaves de la camioneta de su tío que no encontraba por ninguna parte. Volvió a buscar en el bolso pero nada, no había nada. Caminó hasta la sala de estar en el momento que el timbre sonaba. Hizo una mueca mirando la puerta. No esperaba visitas, su madre no la había llamado y Sota trabajaba.

—Extraño.–Sango solo esperaba que no fuera el inspector de la empresa, no lo soportaba.

Caminó hasta la enorme puerta de madera negra y la abrió cuando sonó el timbre nuevamente. Allí había un hombre, desconocido para ella. Ok, eso no era lo que esperaba así que solo preguntó rápido.

—Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarlo?

Cuando la miró se sorprendió al ver ojos dorados, ¿dorados?, nunca en su vida había visto semejante color. Ok, era increíblemente atractivo pero no era su estilo, era el típico arrogante que decía yo-tengo-lo-que-quiero con solo mirarlo. Él debía Inuyasha, sin duda alguna; el típico mal gusto de Kagome.

—Buenos días, soy Inuyasha Taisho.

Merecía un Oscar, sin duda se pondría un puesto de adivina en la plaza del centro, se haría rica. Casi rió por sus propios pensamientos pero se contuvo. Le hizo una señal para hacerlo pasar y el asintió. Era serio, nada compatible con Kagome, le ofreció algo de tomar pero él negó aclarando que ya había desayunado. Inuyasha miró a la castaña que no habló hasta que él lo hizo de nuevo.

—Busco a Kagome.

—Si, eso lo suponía –asintió seria. –, soy Sango, ella está en el patio ahora. –informó. –Si quiere puedo decirle que...

—Preferiría que por ahora ella no supiera que estoy aquí. –dijo con cautela, interrumpiéndola. –No quiero alterarla por su estado.

—¿Huh?, entonces ¿ya lo sabes?

Él asintió. Sango hizo una mueca. Realmente comunicativo, pensó. Inuyasha tenía una batalla de sentimientos dentro, no sabía que iba a pasar cuando la viera. Había admitido que la amaba, pero ¿que pasaba con ella?, habían sido muchos meses de relación fugitiva y él había dejado todo por ella. Si ella lo rechazaba no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

—Ok, –escuchó decir a la castaña en un suspiro. –yo debo irme ahora, así que debes decirme que es lo que harás.

Él hizo un gesto de fastidio. No le gustaba que le dieran ordenes. Y la castaña frente a él era lo suficientemente temperamental como para contradecirla y, si quería ver a Kagome, tendría que ser lo más cauteloso con ella.

—Hablaré con ella. –impuso.

—Bien, acompáñame.

Empezó a caminar hasta las puertas de cristal que daban al patio. Inuyasha pudo apreciar la decoración rústica y campestre del lugar. Llegó a el límite de la casa donde las cortinas blancas de una fina tela revoloteaban a causa del viento.

—Te guío hasta aquí. Luego, tu te harás cargo. –volvió a hablar Sango en un tono tosco. –Pero te advierto que si algo le pasa a mi hermana yo me encargaré personalmente de ti.

Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Inuyasha vio con asombro la espalda de la morena que se había perdido en la lejanía del pasillo. Bien, ahora sabía que el temperamento de Kagome venía de familia. Con un suspiro ahogado salió al patio buscando a la mujer que había causado tantos sentimientos en él, y tantos problemas también. No le dio importancia a los caros muebles de jardín, tampoco al césped tan bien cuidado, tampoco a los pura sangre que corrían en el pastizal. Nada de eso tuvo importancia cuando sus ojos enfocaron a una pareja en la lejanía riendo demasiado cerca. Sus puños apretados al igual que su mandíbula no se hicieron de esperar. Los celos empezaron a hacer su trabajo y sus piernas sin su consentimiento empezaron a caminar hacia el moreno que tenía las manos en cabello negro que él también había tocado. A unos pocos metros pudo escuchar su conversación.

—Si, los estudios llegan en tres días más aquí. –escuchó y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Escuchar su voz nuevamente era como si de un sueño lejano se tratase, había estado noches de insomnio esperando el día que volviera a su lado; ahora podía sentir todo aquel cálido sentimiento que era creado solo por ella. Pero el calor de su cuerpo se vio interrumpido cuando las manos masculinas tocaron el vientre de su mujer, no lo pudo resistir. El golpe certero en su mandíbula hizo caer al desgraciado y separándolo de Kagome en un rudo empujón.

—¡Koga!

Kagome miró con asombro a su mejor amigo tirado en el piso agarrándose la mandíbula, le había partido el labio. Miró furiosa al hombre que lo había golpeado y se asustó cuando vio a Inuyasha allí. Pero a que miedo fue sustituido por la ira cuando vio a su mejor amigo de nuevo en el suelo. Se soltó cuando se dio cuenta que Inuyasha la tenía de la muñeca y este se dio vuelta despertando de su letargo.

—¡¿Que mierda es lo que te pasa?!

Inuyasha vio a Kagome arrodillarse en el suelo junto al moreno quien solo aseguraba que estaba bien. Le lanzó una mirada molesta por encima de su hombro y luego volvió a su atención a Koga. La vio alejarse con él a su lado en vanos intentos de ayudarlo a caminar. Inuyasha se quedó solo en medio del patio sin saber que hacer.

—Veo que tienes serios problemas de ira.

Inuyasha se dio vuelta cuando Sango apareció y tras él. No supo que responder. La había cagado y todo por sus celos. Pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Me encargaré de Koga, hablarás con ella a solas.

Sango empezó a caminar luego de hacerle una señal para que la siga. Inuyasha sabía que la había cagado y, después de pensarlo rápidamente ante las circunstancias, había llegado a la conclusión que Kagome y él no podían vivir tan lejos e iba a convencerla para que fuera con él a la ciudad de nuevo, por el bien del niño. No sabría como lo haría pero no se alejaría más de él.

Aún si ella lo rechazaba.

 **Sábado cinco de enero.**


End file.
